Light within the darkness
by kitteh lova
Summary: This is going to be vastly different from the book. Harry is abused at home and ignored at Hogwarts. Dumbledore had a idea for Harry’s seventh year. Au, abuse, slash, m/m, cussing, harrydraco, dracoharry, HPDM, DMHP, creatures, dom dray, sub har! No BWL!
1. Into

**Chapter 1**

Summary: This is going to be vastly different from the book. Ok so here it goes. Harry is abused at home and ignored at Hogwarts. Dumbledore had a idea for Harry's seventh year. Au, abuse, slash, m/m, cussing, Dumbledore bashing, other bashing.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The rain fell in torrents from the dark black sky. Thunder boomed ominously from the heavens, lighting flashed down, to close for comforts. It was unusually bad weather for this particular neighborhood of privet drive.

It was ten at night and everybody was inside their warm house snuggled on their comfy beds, wrapped in hundreds of blankets. Well everybody except one Harry James Potter.

Harry was sitting inside of a small cupboard, curled up in a ball trying to gain a little warmth from that small action.

Harry is different from your average person in almost every way possible. He is very small for a sixteen year old, only at the tiny height of 5'1. He had stunning green eyes that would put any emerald to shame. His dark raven black hair reached mid-back and complimented his snow white skin perfectly. His lithe effeminate body was too small. He looked like someone four years younger, although his eyes told a completely different story.

Another thing that separates Harry from your average human is well; he's not all the way human. Harry is part wizard and something else. Harry has always tried to keep it hidden that he was so different; it became difficult when he turned eleven. He has been going to a school called Hogwarts, to learn magic, from that age, although his relatives don't approve, quite the opposite actually. The something else that he is, is a Kiano liat(1), or in other words part cat.

Harry's mother, Lily, came from a long line of Kiano Liat and Harry inherited it from her. He had a black tail and cute cat ears, although they were hidden behind a glamour charm (2). He can change into a small black kitten at will as well.

If you took a closer look at the small teen you would see a worrying sight. His clothes were at least five times larger than himself. He was skinnier than healthy, he was small enough to be labeled anorexic although he wasn't, he just wasn't allowed much food. His raven hair looked greasy, as if he hadn't had a actual shower in weeks.

Nobody could take a closer look though, for he was locked in the small cupboard, hidden away from society. His relatives despised magic and in despising magic despised him. He lived with his aunt, uncle, and cousin. His parents died when he was but one year old in a plane ride and he was the sole survivor.

He used to be hopeful, a happy bundle full of energy, that stopped when he went to Hogwarts and found no one cared. He arrived late and everybody already had friends and didn't even want to be his friend. He also found out he was a freak among the wizards! It was very rare to be a Kiano Liat. It was also very rare to speak to snakes, another gift he seemed to have inherited. Even without those he was different though. Harry could do the unheard of ability of wandless magic, he just had to think of what he wanted and boom it was so.

Scared of more rejection, he hid his abilities from the world.

The small boy slipped into a fretfull sleep a few hours later, only to be awakened not long afterward.

"Boy!" A horrible screeching voice reached his sensitive ears through the cupboard.

"Yes Aunt Petunia." Harry asked in a soft and melodic voice.

"Make me and the family some breakfast and then get on with your chores!" Petunia screeched, unlocking and opening the cupboard door. Harry blinked slowly, trying to get his eyes used to the light change.

When his eyes had adjusted he was met with the sight of Petunia Dursley. Petunia was a very homely woman. She was two skinny, almost as skinny as Harry. She had a long neck, perfect for when she would spy at the neighbors from over their fence. Her dull blue eyes were sunk into her saggy yellowish skin. Her blond hair hung limply from her squarish head.

"Well get on with it!" Petunia screeched impatiently.

The short teen nodded submissively and walked over to the stove to start the task of cooking. He cooked a dozen eggs, twenty pieces of bacon, fifteen pieces of toast, ten pancakes, and grabbed a carton of milk to top it off.

Most people would consider this meal a feast, as only three people were going to eat it, but the Dursleys were not most people. From above the kitchen Harry heard a series of loud booms and looked up to see his cousin and uncle coming down the stairs after smelling the feast on the table.

His cousin and uncle was very much alike. They were both about 5'10 and the both were very fat. That was an understatement actually, they really were the size of a baby whale. Vernon, Harry's uncle had a short pudgy neck and a small bushy mustache.

Harry, seeing that his slave drivers , as that is what he considers them to be, were content for now, left to do the rest of his many tedious chores.

He started with the outside chores so that he could get out of the drizzling rain. The chores on that list included:

Mowing the front and back lawn

Weeding the Garden

Cleaning the gutter

Repainting the garden shed

Harry started with cleaning the gutter; he hated it the most and just wanted to get it over with. The next thing he went to was repainting the garden shed. He had to paint it a white, yet again, because Petunia found a scratch in the paint and can't have anything less than 'perfect'.

That took him a little longer than the gutter because he had to add two coats. Harry eventually finished with those and got to mow the already short grass. Finishing that, he worked on weeding so he could go inside and work on the many chores that needed to be done inside.

Harry worked quietly and efficiently, having the practice of many long years. He finally finished and went inside to work on more of the impossibly long chore list.

He started with making lunch for Petunia and Dudley, he didn't have to make any for Vernon because he works at Grunning until six. He made two turkey and cheese sandwiches with a plate of chips and a liter of Pepsi. He made a small bowl of soup and crackers for his aunt.

After making sure that his Aunt and Cousin were occupied Harry started working on his inside chores. He had to finish his chores before his Uncle came home or there would be hell to pay later. He started with dusting everything, moving onto vacuuming, and any other chore his deranged aunt thought up.

Harry finished the horrendously long list of chores at five and had barely enough time to cook dinner for his relatives. He made a meal of lasagna, broccoli, potatoes, and bread rolls. He five to six and hurried into his cupboard, hoping to avoid punishment.

Dread filled Harry's being as the sound of his uncles car pulling into the drive way was heard. The front door was slammed open with a crashing boom, admitting his horrid uncle into the home. Vernon waddled into the kitchen to eat with his son and wife.

Harry sat in the dark wishing, hoping, that his Uncle would let him be for one night.

The small teen heard the family of three finish up the food and then heard them go up the stairs. He started to relax, thinking that he was good for one night when the booming sound of his uncle coming down the stairs brought him out of his relaxed daze.

Vernon started opening the cupboard door and after much difficulty he finally did. He stared into the eyes of his small nephew, which showed horror, and let a malicious smirk disfigure his features.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Stuff:

Kiano lit: Well if I used real words, wow. I just used these words to make up a species of magical creatures.

So how did you like it? I would like opinions so I could get better! This is only the first chapter of many. I'm hoping to update at least once every two weeks, if it doesn't happen I'm sorry though. I'm really sorry to the readers of my other story. I just haven't been in the mood for writing it and I'm writing a real book that I'm hoping to publish in a couple years so it's really hard to keep up with it all. Please review!

Oh yeah! I forgot disclaimer!

Disclaimer: None of the characters or settings is mine. I give full credit to J.K. Rowlings, the most awesome writer. I don't get paid for writing this so please don't sue!

Also my head has been floating in twilight for awile so if I put something from that in here (if I even have vampires) then I give that credit to stephenie meyer.


	2. Escape

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of this, all of it goes to J.K. Rowlings. I don't make any money for this either.

**Oh and Happy reading!**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Harry woke in the morning with a small groan. He looked around and noticed he was in Dudleys second bedroom instead of in the cupboard.

'That's odd' he thought to himself looking around the small room. The bedroom door was nailed shut and there was a cat flap installed in it. There were also bars on the windows, making escape almost impossible.

Harry looked at himself and groaned. This will take forever to clean and heal! He thought to himself, taking inventory of all of his numerous wounds.

His right leg was broken in at least one place, his left shin was fractured, his wrist was broken, four or more ribs were broken or at least bruised, cuts from the knife his uncle used on him littered his frail body. To top it off he was a cascade of blue and black bruises that didn't look as if they would fade anytime soon.

Harry looked around the room to find something to help him with his injuries and what he had wasn't to promising.

There was a ton of old and broken toys but not many things that could help a severely injured person.

"Well I guess I'll make do with what I have," He said to himself, breaking the suffocating silence.

He gathered all of the fabric he could find, including fabric from clothes on 'action figures' of Dudley's. He also gathered some flat pieces of wood that could work as splints.

Harry used his spit to wipe up the worst of the blood so he can see the cuts and put his makeshift bandages on them.

Harry looked a mess! He had FREAK carved across his chest in messy scroll. The skin that wasn't cut up was bruised, some old, some new.

He worked on putting splints on all of the breaks and then started working on covering the cuts with his 'bandages'.

When he was finished he looked a lot better, although he still looked like death warmed over. He was still grimy and still had blood covering him. His wounds were taken care of though.

'I need to get away from this! If this happens for much longer I won't live.' Harry thought to himself.

He had lived here since he was one and his parents died in a plane crash. His relatives had always mistreated him. He was so happy getting his Hogwarts letter. Harry thought that this was his chance to have friends and be normal. His dreams were destroyed when he got there. Who would want to be friends with the small abused child? Everyone already was in their group of friends.

He was the outcast once again. No one seemed to notice that all he longed for was someone to care about him. He learned as much as he could about the wizarding world, reading whenever he could, even going as far as to sneak into the forbidden section of the library.

Although Harry was smarter than most of the students at Hogwarts he hid it. He didn't want any more things that separated him from the rest of the student body; he instead strived to get average on everything.

Lost in thoughts Harry suddenly had a brilliant idea. Why not run away? It was after all his seventeenth birthday tomorrow. He could transform into his kitten form at the stroke of midnight and get away that way.

It had its risks but it was the best thing he could think of. It was better than dying in this hell hole after all.

It was already five in the afternoon. Seven hours till he had freedom he so deserved.

Harry sat on his bedroom floor in a daze, thinking of everything he could do once he was free from his cruel relatives.

He would need to go to Gringrotts and check his accounts. He would also need to get new stuff. If he had enough money in his accounts he could get a whole new wardrobe. Harry had only ever been aloud to use the school saving account; he is not aloud to access his inherited accounts until his seventeenth birthday. He also wanted to get a new wand, one that isn't tracked by the ministry of magic. All wands made in Ollivander are tracked by the ministry, he would have to find another wand shop if he wanted a new one.

Harry looked at the small alarm clock in the room in surprise when he noticed it was already ten. He was thinking for that long?! Wow only two hours left till freedom! He thought happily to himself.

Harry watched the clock for awhile awaiting the moment of his escape.

Finally the clock struck eleven fifty, ten minutes till his sweet freedom.

Nine minutes.

Eight minutes.

Seven minutes.

Six minutes.

Five minutes.

Oh so close!

Four minutes.

Just a little closer!

Three minutes.

Not too far now.

Two minutes.

Almost!

One minute.

Harry was so exited! Sixty seconds till freedom! Oh how close! He could finally be free. After what seemed like eternity the clock struck midnight.

As the clock struck midnight Harry charmed his school things smaller, put them in his pocket, and transformed. He turned into a fluffy kitten. He was black but had white around one eye, on his paws, and on his belly. His small eyes were still the intense green.

The small kitten slid out of the cat door and down the dark stairs, taking one step at a time towards freedom. He padded to the front door then changed into his human form so that he could open the door. As soon as he was out he changed back into a kitten.

He walked away in hopes of a better life.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

So it's over. How was it? I based Harry's kitten form off of a kitten I have. He is so adorable, he hisses a lot but he is the size of my palm so it's just cute, not threatening at all. Yay two chapters in one night! does a happy dance I'm not sure when the next chapter will be out, I have so many ideas and I want to write them all. I just write stories when I'm in the mood, if I'm not in the mood they suck…

So please review. I know as I was a reader of FF myself that it is annoying when people beg you to review but it would be really nice. If you are an author don't you feel wonderful when someone reviews? Doesn't it make you feel like exploding in happiness when someone tells you your story is good?


	3. Chapter 3

Ok I know Auther notes suck, but I should probably say this. I have not written in a while, on this story on fanfiction at least, obviously. When I started this I had an inkling of an idea, but I was still young, and not really dedicated. I'm still unable to promise regular updates. When I started this I was in middle school, barely beginning my writing career, but things change. I've matured, and I'm going to do my best to keep my writing going. Don't mistake me. This is by far not my number one priority. I want to keep my grades good as they are, and I have other writing responsibilities, this is just to hone skill as well as for my own enjoyment. I'm happy with the people who have reviewed and liked it so far, I appreciate it and hope you keep on reading. This story may be changing, but hopefully it won't be much different than expected?

On top of that both of my stories have been pretty much on the back of my mind… forgotten. The only thing that got to me was like 6 people adding my stories today. My writing style has changed to warn you. For the better I'm hoping.

PLEASE READ!

Ok so I don't know which direction to go in my dursley/harry story where he runs away.. what should I do with that. I had it but the documents are gone, so suggestions are welcome.

With the twin brother one I think I have a direction… maybe he lives with his family, meets a certain slytherin friend, but is later on rejected by his only friend when he is not recognized? Meet later in life? Maybe… Not sure. This one is up for suggestions as well. Please help? :P I can't write if I don't know what I shall write…


End file.
